tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Chulavagga 5.13
Tipitaka >> Vinaya Pitaka >> Khandhaka >> Chulavagga >> Fifth Khandhaka >> 5.13 Adapted from the Translation by T. W. Rhys Davids and Hermann Oldenberg ---- CHULAVAGGA (THE MINOR SECTION) FIFTH KHANDHAKA (ON THE DAILY LIFE OF THE BHIKKHUS) Chapter-13. 1. Now at that time the water as they went along could not be drunk without breaking the rules, as they had no strainers. They told this matter to the Lord Buddha. 'I allow you, O Bhikkhus, the use of a strainer.' The little cloth (that was used for a strainer) was not sufficient (to filter enough water for the whole party). 'I allow you, O Bhikkhus, the use of a strainer fixed on to a ladle'.' Still the little cloth was not sufficient for the purpose. 'I allow you, O Bhikkhus, the use of a regulation water-pot' 2. Now at that time two Bhikkhus were travelling along the high-road in the Kosala country. One of the Bhikkhus was guilty of some transgression. The other one said to him, 'Do not, my friend, do such a thing. It is not becoming.' The first one bore a grudge against him. Afterwards the other Bhikkhu, being tormented with thirst, said to the Bhikkhu who bore the grudge, 'Give me, friend, your strainer. I am going to drink some water.' The Bhikkhu who bore the grudge would not give it to him. The other Bhikkhu died of thirst. Then that Bhikkhu, when he had arrived at the Arama, told this matter to the Bhikkhus. 'What then, Sir? when asked for your strainer, would you not lend it?' 'It is even so, Sirs.' Those Bhikkhus who were moderate were annoyed and vexed, and murmured, saying, 'How can a Bhikkhu, when asked for his strainer, refuse to lend it?' And they told this matter to the Lord Buddha. Then the Lord Buddha on that occasion and in that connection (&c., as usual, see for instance in Chulavagga I, 1, 2, down to) addressed the Bhikkhus, and said: 'A Bhikkhu who is on a journey is not, O Bhikkhus, to refuse to lend his strainer, when he is asked for it. Whosoever does so, shall be guilty of a dukkata. And (a Bhikkhu who is) not provided with a strainer, O Bhikkhus, is not to undertake a journey. Whosoever does so, shall be guilty of a dukkata. If there be no strainer nor regulation water-pot, the corner of the upper robe is to be adopted for the purpose of straining before drinking.' 3. Now the Lord Buddha, journeying straight on, arrived in due course at Veshali. And there at Veshali the Lord Buddha lodged in the Mahavana, in the Kutagara Hall. Now at that time the Bhikkhus were engaged in building; and the strainer did not act. They told this matter to the Lord Buddha. 'I allow, O Bhikkhus, the use of a double strainer.' The double strainer did not act. 'I allow, O Bhikkhus, the use of a filter.' Now at that time the Bhikkhus were troubled by mosquitoes. They told this matter to the Lord Buddha. 'I allow, O Bhikkhus, the use of mosquito curtains.'